Unneeded
by Junebugsm
Summary: What if Stef and Lena had been at the lake to help Callie and Jude realize the other's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Stef and Lena had been at the lake to help Callie and Jude realize the other's point of view.**

(Takes place right after Callie and Jude's fight in _Mother Nature_ (214). Chapter one will be Stef and Callie and chapter two Lena and Jude.)

* * *

"Jude, what are you doing?" Callie asked, reaching out to stop her brother from going further into the water.

"I can swim, Callie." Jude retaliated, shrugging out of her grasp. "I don't need you to watch me and I'm not afraid of the water because it's dark. I'm not a baby."

"I know that..." Callie defended, thinking that no matter what age he is she'll try to protect him.

"Stop treating me like one." Jude interrupted. "I'm thirteen, and everyone keeps treating me like a kid because you do."

Callie looked stunned, trying to find a way to make Jude understand how she felt but before she could even process the words Jude was ready to leave.

"You know what, just get out of my way and leave me alone." Jude said before wading off towards the edge of the water and presumably back to his tent to change leaving Callie standing there, still facing the lake, trying not to feel too hurt by what had just happened.

* * *

Stef and Lena had been strolling hand in hand, looking from some piece and quiet and some privacy from the kids for a while and decided to take a walk down to the water when they heard Jude's attack towards Callie. Both women watched and waited right until the end before making a move. They knew that both kids needed to at least get their anger, frustration and motives out instead of quieting them but unfortunately, Callie never said anything - she just listened and then stood absolutely still while Jude walked away.

It was only then that the mom's looked at each other and without even using words decided that one had to talk to Callie and the other had to follow Jude and it was obvious to both of them which one would go after which child.

With one last squeeze of the other's hand both women let go and went their separate ways to help their children understand each other's point of view.

* * *

"Tough day?" Stef asked, as she waded into the water as far as her shorts would let her.

Callie turned around at the sound of her mom's voice and just looked at her, the hurt still evident in her face.

"Come sit." Stef said, moving over to the pier and hoisting herself up onto it, waiting for Callie to do the same.

Callie reluctantly did as she was told. She hated anyone to see her vulnerable, even her mom's who she trusted completely. But right now she wasn't just vulnerable - she was hurt and she felt empty. The realization that Jude no longer needed her hurt more than she'd ever imagined.

"Growing up is hard." Stef began. "It's hard for kids and it's equally hard for the parents."

Callie looked at Stef questioningly, wondering what she meant.

"It's not easy to let them go when they suddenly decide they are independent." Stef explained with a smile.

"I just don't want anything to happen to him." Callie said.

"Neither do I." Stef said. "I don't want anything to happen to any of you. But I can't wrap you all up in bubble for the rest of your lives either."

Callie looked away, still hurt. Even Stef didn't really get it. Jude had been her entire life and she didn't know how to just let him go. He was the reason she'd survived. He had been her goal throughout. And hearing him ask her to leave him alone struck her hard.

"When Brandon was a baby he wanted me for everything." Stef continued with a different angle, realizing that Callie didn't understand. "I was on maternity leave and I was the one that did everything for him. He loved to play with Mike and our parents but when he needed something it was me he wanted. Then he turned one and I had to put him in daycare and trust random strangers to look out for him."

Callie now looked back at Stef, curious of how things had turned out.

Stef smiled, glad she'd gotten the girl's attention. "And I'm pretty sure his first teacher groaned every time she saw me coming. I had so many instructions and so many questions but I couldn't help it - he was my baby and I wasn't there every second anymore.

Callie remained silent. She knew where this was going but she wanted to know more. She wanted to know how Stef dealt with it all.

"But I had to let him go the more he grew. I had to watch him climb monkey bars and not rush towards him every time he made it past the second rung. I had to let him sort out is own battles over the sand toys and the swings. I wanted to help him, be there for him, protect him but I had to let him grow. We have to let them grow in order for them to learn. It's how they are able to tell right from wrong. We teach them as much as we can and then send them out there to practice. It's not easy and sometimes we have to be there when they come back broken but more often than not they are ready."

Once again Callie looked away, knowing that Stef was going to tell her it was time for her to let Jude grow too. But as Stef continued she realized that Stef felt more like she did.

"And I was there." Stef went on. "I stood back and watched and waited. "And sometimes he made it through unscathed while other times he didn't. Sometimes he managed to get all the way across those bars and I was so proud of him but a few times he fell. The trick I learned was to be there for him when he did need me. When he fell and wasn't hurt he didn't need me to come help him up and dust off his knees, as much as I wanted to do it. But when he was hurt he would come to me on his own. He knew I was always there, ready for him when he needed me."

"But Jude never needs me anymore." Callie said, understanding what Stef was saying but still not ready to let go. "It's like he doesn't even remember the times he did need me - like they never existed."

"You're not Jude's mom." Stef said clearly. "But you had to act like it for far too long. That's something he doesn't understand and you don't completely understand it either."

Stef waited a moment for Callie's questioning frown to return to her face, knowing well that it would and she wasn't wrong.

"Kids take their parents for granted most of the time." Stef said with a nudge to Callie's shoulder. "So do you guys and that's the way it should be. It means we've done our job right. It means that our kids, or in your case Jude, knows that you'll always be there, it means that you've never let him down or given him a reason to feel like he ever has to fend for himself.

That thought made Callie feel just a little bit better. It wasn't completely true that she'd never let him down but the times she had had been so few and far between that overall she had protected him.

"He knows that even if he fights for independence for the little things you'll still be there if and when he needs you for the big things." Stef assured her daughter.

"He comes to you guys instead now." Callie said, her voice laced with sadness.

"That's a good thing love." Stef said sympathetically. She understood Callie's feelings but at the same time she wanted to lift as much of the burden that Callie had been carrying for so long. "We're here for both of you, it's our job. It's been easier for him to trust us and let us take over than it's been for you. We understand that it's hard for you but we want you to just be a child for a while. You've earned it and now that you are sure that Jude is safe you just have to take the plunge and trust us."

"I do trust you." Callie said quickly. She didn't want them to think for one second that she didn't trust them. It wasn't really about trust - just habit. Callie didn't know how to just be a kid, how not to worry about Jude.

"I know honey." Stef assured her. "I just mean, trust us when we tell you that it's okay to let go. And trust us that we know what you're going through as well."

"But Jude's right." Callie said, thinking of Stef's story. "He's not a baby. Brandon was back then."

"You think I got over it that fast?" Stef laughed teasingly. "I still struggle to let go."

"Really?" Callie asked, furrowing her brow.

"Absolutely." Stef said. "I struggle to let each one of you grow up. Now Brandon wants to go one tour for half the summer and I don't know about him but I certainly am not ready for that. The first time we had to allow Lena's parents to babysit the twins for us we were both a wreck and even now I panic when I think of them growing up. Jesus' first wrestling match I sat holding my breath the whole time and Mariana starting to date... god I can't even explain that one. I dread the thought of you and the twins learning to drive soon. We were apprehensive when you wanted a job, we didn't want people overworking you just when you'd started to have some order in your life. Even Jude is growing up so fast and he's our baby so we want to keep him little as long as we can."

"I never thought about it like that." Callie grinned, thinking of Stef's face when it was time for her to teach them how to drive. "I guess with five kids comes five times the anxiety."

"And five times the love, and five times the feeling of being proud and five times the hugs and kisses..." She trailed off as she wrapped Callie in a bear hug and kissed her all over her face making her giggle and squirm.

"I never knew how much we were missing." Callie said when Stef finally released her.

Stef looked at Callie and waited for her to continue, knowing that she had a reason for that comment.

"I always thought that if we weren't being hurt and were relatively warm and fed then life was good." Callie continued, watching the ripples in the water that her feet made as she gently moved them about. "I forgot what it was really like to be a part of a family, to have people who actually love you and care for you."

Stef silently reached out and wiped away the lone tear that had made it's way down Callie's cheek.

"I don't miss anything about our life in the system." Callie said, finally looking up at Stef. "I wouldn't trade anything you've done for us. I just don't like the feeling of being unneeded."

"You are not unneeded my love." Stef said, holding Callie's chin gently to maintain eye contact with her. "You most definitely are needed, by everyone in this family including Jude. You're just needed in a different way now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." Lena said as she stood outside the zipped up tent that the boys were sharing. She knew Jude was alone in there. Brandon was at the lake and Jesus had gone for a walk.

Seconds later Lena heard the unzipping of the flaps and Jude's head peeking out. "Hey." He said softly, knowing that Lena was disappointed in his outburst.

"Can I come in?" Lena asked, glancing around at the messy tent. Clothes were tossed around, sleeping bags were all bunched up, obviously left like that since the boys woke up and open chip packets in a corner. "Or maybe we can go for a stroll." Lena suggested.

Jude nodded silently and headed out of the tent. He'd originally zipped up the tent, planning on changing out of his swim shorts but had ended up just sitting alone in silence so he still had no shirt on. Quickly grabbing the first one he found littered on the tent floor he slipped it on and climbed outside to his mother.

The two began walking in silence for a few minutes until they were out of the camp site completely. They headed up the trail the way Stef and Lena had walked earlier talking about Jesus' news about Ana. Neither though it was wise to head towards the lake just yet.

"I'm not sorry I yelled at her." Jude finally said, uneasy with the constant silence. Just a year ago he would have much preferred the silence, fearing what would happen if he made that type of statement but now he was a completely different kid.

"Why did you yell at her?" Lena asked gently. She knew exactly why but she wanted Jude to be able to express himself.

"Because I'm not a baby." Jude said angrily.

"But Callie treats you like one." Lena added knowingly.

"And because of that everyone else does too." Jude finished. He was frustrated with how he was being treated.

"You know, that's not really Callie's fault." Lena said.

"I know, she's taken care of me since I was six and she's just looking out for me. I get that but I'm not six any more." Jude said. "I can go swimming and put on my own bug spray and toast my own marshmallows and go to the bathroom by myself."

Lena smiled to herself. All her boys were complaining about the bathroom rule, it wasn't just Jude but still, the fact that he'd included her and Stef in his rant just made her smile. "That's not entirely Callie's fault either." She said.

"It is." Jude argued. "She does it so everyone else does it too."

"No." Lena disagreed. "We would have done it anyway. You're our baby and like it or not you're the baby of the family so you automatically get stuck being treated like one longer than you probably should be."

"Great." Jude mumbled under his breath, just like a typical thirteen year old.

"It used to be Mariana." Lena continued. "Maybe not as much as you because she shared youngest with Jesus but still, she was the one everyone looked out for and kept an eye on. But you are quite a bit younger than the others and there are more of us now so maybe it's a bit much."

"It's not really that bad." Jude said. Now that his anger was disappearing he realized it wasn't such a big deal.

"It's done out of love." Lena added. "And especially Callie loves you and like you said she's been doing it so long it's hard to let go sometimes. Just like it's hard for you to be treated like the baby all the time."

"I don't want her to think that I'm not grateful for all the times she's tried to protect me." Jude said honestly. "I'm not stupid, I do know what she's done for me but she doesn't have to do it any more. The little stuff I can do myself and for the big stuff I have you and mom. She can take a break now."

"That may be the hardest part of all." Lena said. "My parents still worry about me and Sharon still worries about Stef and one day you all will grow up and have families and kids of your own but that won't stop us from worrying about you and maybe even nagging you to do the simple stuff too. It's just what we do for the people we love."

"I never had anyone do it for me besides Callie." Jude said frankly. "I guess my mom and dad did but I don't really remember them and now you guys are there for me too but mostly it's just been Callie."

"Then how about we talk to her and explain it to her without yelling at her and give her a chance to explain as well and maybe come to a compromise?" Lena suggested, knowing just how hurt her daughter must be feeling at the moment.

"Okay." Jude smiled. Much like Lena, he also didn't like conflict and now he was beginning to feel bad for the things he'd said to his sister.

"Let's go then." Lena said, reaching out her hand for Jude to take. "I think mom's talking to her right now."

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Jude said as the two made their way back down the path to the lake.

"I know." Lena said. "And I'm pretty sure that Callie knows that too. It's just not always easy to suddenly be unneeded."

"She's not unneeded." Jude said. "I do need her. I just don't need another mother." He added teasingly making Lena laugh.

"Two at a time is enough huh?" Lena grinned down at him.

"Yeah." Jude said. "Two moms, two sisters and two brothers, it's perfect. No one is unneeded."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That's the end of that. Sorry it took so long - like I said things are pretty hectic around here.

Just for everyone's information _Unneeded_ is a word, it's an adjective and it means not needed obviously.

On a completely different note I think Callie is a fool for calling Robert in stead of Stef and Lena when the detectives came to talk to her. Apart from just adding to her problems she's also being extremely ungrateful to the moms and if she chooses to stay with Robert for a while (which I have a sickening feeling she will do) I will dream every night of slapping her hard.

Thanks for the reviews. I will update Inconceivable in a few days and try and work on that more often. I kinda need to get back into the flow of it...

Keep writing, I love your stories.

Love Junebug.


End file.
